highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Erana
Erana is a legendary half-Faerie Folk Wizard of Gloriana. She is known for her kind and compassionate heart and practical attitude. Compared to virtually every other mage of her caliber, she is extremely level-headed and down to earth. History Erana's early history is mostly unknown. Her mother was a Faerie Folk of Mordavia or somewhere near that valley; her father was a very powerful human wizard. She entered the Wizard's Institute of Technocery to become a fully-fledged wizard, but found herself dissatisfied with the program because it did not allow practical use of magic to help people and was focused primarily on study. She left the school and began to travel Gloriana, creating gardens of peace. In her homeland of Mordavia, she created Erana's Garden, hiding within it the Protection spell that she would become famous for using. The garden also grew Mana Fruit, which was able to restore a spellcasters Mana. In East Fricana, she created the Pool of Peace. So powerful was this enchantment that Water from the Pool of Peace would quickly become a reagent in many local spells and potions. Eventually she reached Spielburg Valley, where she created Erana's Peace. In that garden, she hid a copy of her spell Calm. The enchantments on this garden were powerful enough that Flowers from Erana's Peace inevitably became used in every day spells and potions. The fruit of the large tree was also quite magical, able to satisfy a person as if they had eaten three square meals. As well as casting protection over her garden, Erana also cast the spell over the town of Spielburg. For reasons now lost, it became local legend that Erana had died in that valley and was buried in Erana's Peace. The Battle of the Dark One The Cult of the Dark One infiltrated Mordavia during Erana's absence. She returned, likely called upon by the Paladin Piotyr or one of his allies, in time to join in the battle against the Cult as they attempted to summon the Dark One Avoozl. As the battle waged on, Erana focused on interrupting Avoozl's summoning and banishing him from the world of Gloriana. Unfortunately, her magical energy drew the attention of the hungry Dark One. He wrapped his tendrils around her just as she managed to force him out of the world -- and she went with him. For years, Erana's soul battled Avoozl in-between dimensions. Shadows of Darkness Nearly eighty years later, the Prince of Shapeir arrived in Mordavia by sheer misfortune. Erana reached out to the Hero in his dreams, he learned of her fate and the two began to develop romantic feelings for each other. The Hero began to seek a way to release Erana from her interdimensional prison. Eventually, he was forced by the Dark Master and Ad Avis to summon the Dark One. In the midst of the ritual, the two Vampires were defeated and the Hero used Erana's Staff to release her soul from its prison. She finally finished banishing Avoozl, sealing him off from Gloriana forever. Then, finally free, her spirit passed on to Hades. Dragonfire Her soul, however, could find no rest in Hades. It pined for the Hero whom it had grown so attached to. So did Katrina's, although the two could hardly be more opposite. When the Hero reached Hades as part of the Rite of Courage for Silmaria, the Guardian gave him a choice. He could save Erana or Katrina -- but not both -- from their eternal torment. Erana's Damnation If the Hero does not choose to save anyone... Before being commended into oblivion by the Guardian, Erana gave the Hero a Waterbreathing Amulet and bade him think of her when he used it. A few moments of agonizing torment later, Erana's soul ceased to exist once again. Erana's Salvation If the Hero does choose to save Erana... Erana's soul was restored to life, and the mage appeared on the isle of Lymnos. There she created yet another magical garden, dubbing it Erana's Retreat. From this garden, she and the Hero forged a fast friendship. He showered her with gifts, including magic seds. She gave him a waterbreathing amulet and the healing spell First Aid. The Hero can choose to marry Erana during this point. When Minos died and broke the Prophecy Stone, Erana appeared at Minos' Fortress to bring Elsa von Spielburg and the Hero to the Dragon Blood Pool to battle the newly freed Dragon of Doom. She also transported Toro to the battle. As the battle waged, she healed each of the combatants. *''Erana can sacrifice herself during the battle, though if she and the player are to be wed Gort will intervene and sacrifice himself instead. If Erana survives the battle..'' She was declared one of the Champions of Silmaria and continues to live on the isle of Lymnos. Non-Canon Dark Paladins It is revealed that Erana was thought to have sacrificed herself to defeat the Dark Paladins in Spielburg, thus leading to the rumors of her demise. She was saved from Hades by Devon Aidendale, the Hero, and the two were wed and now reside at Erana's Retreat. The Fate of the Dark Master Devon Aidendale rescued Erana from Hades -- leaving Katrina behind. Erana lent her healing spells to the battle against the Dragon of Doom. Non-Canon Artwork Erana_Test_Image_by_PsylisiaDragoon.jpg|Erana Test Image by PsylisiaDragoon|link=http://psylisiadragoon.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=Erana#/dbtw0y Real World Erana is one of the most present characters in the Quest for Glory series. She is mentioned in Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero?, Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire, and Quest for Glory III: Wages of War. She is seen in Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness and Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG3 Characters Category:QfG4 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:Inhabitants of Mordavia Category:WIT Members Category:Quest for Glory Allies Category:Inhabitants of the Med Sea Category:Possibly Deceased QfG Characters Category:QfG Human Characters Category:QfG Faerie Folk Characters Category:QfG Wizard Characters Category:QfG Archmage Characters Category:Champions of Silmaria Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters